In the consumer electronics and computer industries, wireless sensor networks have been studied for many years. In archetypal wireless sensor networks, one or more sensors are implemented in conjunction with a radio to enable wireless collection of data from one or more sensor nodes deployed within a network. Each sensor node may include one or more sensors, and will include a radio and a power source for powering the operation of the sensor node. Prior wireless systems have difficulty in simultaneously achieving low power and low latency for networks with a large number of sensor nodes. Providing each sensor node a dedicated time slot would cause a wait time for a next slot to be too long. Providing each sensor node random access would cause collisions if numerous sensor nodes transmit at the same time.